Bomb
The Bomb is a map object used in the game mode Sabotage. In Sabotage mode, the SWAT team's goal is to defend the bomb, contrary to the Militia team's goal of activating and detonating the bomb. Use The bomb can be activated (for Militia) or disarmed (for SWAT) by holding the Use Key (default "E") for 5 seconds when the player is near the bomb (the player will receive a message). Once the bomb is armed by a Militia player, a 40.0 second timer will replace the round timer. Once 40 seconds has passed and the bomb detonates, the Militia team will win the round. If a SWAT player disarms the bomb within these 40 seconds, the SWAT team wins the round. Activating and Disarming of the bomb is awarded with a cash award of $500. Note: Killing all Militia opponents will not win the round for SWAT if the bomb is activated, only disarming the bomb will. Also, the Militia must kill all SWAT opponents or detonate the bomb to win the round. Maps The bomb is currently only present in three maps: Crane, Pipeline, and Timbertown. In these maps, at least one (or only) bomb is located in the SWAT Base. Pipeline bomb.png|The bombs location in Pipeline. Crane bomb.png|The bombs location in Crane. Timbertown Bomb.jpg|The bomb location in Timbertown. Crane In Crane, one of the bombs is located in the SWAT spawn point and the other bomb is inside the ammo house located near the center of the map. Pipeline In Pipeline, one of the bombs location is at the SWAT spawn point. The other bomb in Pipeline is near the Ammunition Crate. Timbertown Unlike the Crane and Pipeline, Timbertown has only one bomb. Therefore, the tactic is a bit different from Crane and Pipeline. The bomb is near SWAT base, almost at the center opening to the SWAT camp. Notable Features *The bomb can provide moderate cover against bullets and grenades. *A player cannot shoot, throw, or stab when activating a bomb. Also, a player cannot move, aim, reload, sprint, or zoom when activating a bomb. A player can chat and crouch while activating a bomb. Tips & Tricks *Try to position yourself in a defensive position when activating/deactivating the bomb. *More than one player can be activating the bomb at once, so while it can be handy to act as a backup activator, it may be a wasted effort. *Having one teammate activate the bomb and other teammates provide cover is an excellent tactic. *Teammates can act as decoys (i.e. Everyone crouches next to the bomb facing outwards, but only one person is actually activating). This allows the other players to return fire, as well as making it difficult for SWAT to tell which Militia player to kill first. *As SWAT, if a Militia opponent tries to activate a bomb, you can prevent them from activating the bomb by shooting or throwing a grenade (do try to kill them though). SWAT wins in Sabotage mode if all members of the team are not killed and if the bomb is not activated. SWAT can also win if it deactivates the bomb. *As Militia, after activating the bomb, you can prevent SWAT from activating the bomb described in the above tactic. Militia wins in Sabotage mode if all members of the SWAT are killed or if the bomb is detonated. *As the bomb can be used as cover, both SWAT and Militia can hide behind it to defend the bomb. Especially useful at bomb B in Crane, as the player can shoot down the trench. Trivia *The bomb is present in elimination mode on the maps: Crane, Pipeline, and Timbertown but they can only be used during the game mode Sabotage. This means it can still be used as cover. Category:Map objects